


The Extended Truth

by ladyosealand



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, written letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyosealand/pseuds/ladyosealand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately post-season 9. The truth Mulder could not use to save himself from the military tribunal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Extended Truth

May 2002  
My dearest Dana,  
I hope upon all hope that this letter never finds you but I must express to someone what it is I have truly learned these past months we have been apart. I can tell no one what I have learned because I fear for the life of any person who has his information. But I have finally achieved the truth, a greater truth than an alien invasion. The truth is no longer simply, nor has it ever been, out there.   
I wish I could explain to you what I have discovered but I fear for your safety most of all. After everything that has happened, you don’t deserve more heartache. Even without you knowing the ultimate truth, I know that you will always be in danger.  
Although Cancer Man told you the truth was the date of the alien invasion and the destruction of humanity, this is not the truth that will get us killed. The truth I discovered in that military instillation is far more amazing and unbelievable than we could have ever imagined. The conspiracy with in the Syndicate is more advanced than I could have ever known.   
How many times have we marveled at William’s conception and birth? Or the appearance and miraculous disappearance of your cancer? William was born alien, he was capable of inhuman acts. Did you ever wonder why the only test alien child born viable was ours? Or why in vitro didn’t take but then suddenly you became pregnant? The miracles you have experienced these past years were not simply Syndicate intervention, your DNA provided the necessary framework.  
There is no easy way to tell you this, and I struggled with the belief myself, but my love, you are alien yourself. It is no accident you were chosen to work with me nine long years ago. The Cancer Man, my biological father, knew of my crusade for the truth. In his usual twisted way, he decided to fuck with me by placing that which I truly desired right in my hand without my knowledge. What a funny game, force a being from an alien race to disprove her own existence while I struggled to prove everything I knew to be true.   
The reach of the Syndicate is greater than we knew before. You replaced the biological Dana Scully in the hospital after your mother gave birth. Your placement was not random, a career military officer allowed easy access to your formative years. Growing up, military doctors were planted to complete the illusion that you were a healthy, normal child. Your interest in science was encouraged by “family friends”, Syndicate operatives within the military brass. You were assured entrance in the best universities and the financial means to comfortably complete your education. Originally, your decision to pursue a medical license was seen favorably by the Syndicate. They planned to recruit you out of medical school to work on alien-human hybridization until Cancer Man stole for his pet project of thwarting my every move.   
Your abduction in our second year of partnership was carefully staged to study your body’s adaptation to this world. The implant was placed to provide the cover of regular alien abduction. Your cancer was a simple chemical shift produced by doctors you trusted and was only necessary because you made contact with other abductees, but human abductees. Because of their propensity for cancer, you became ill to fit the pattern and not attract too much attention. It was easy enough to rid you of the unnatural cancer once sufficient time had passed. You were too valuable to lose over appearances.   
William is our child, biologically half human, half alien. Your doctors were incorrect in assessing your infertility because they were unaware of the processes of alien reproduction. We did not protect ourselves against pregnancy when we were together, we assumed no such conception could occur.  
You understand now why I could not reveal this truth to save myself. The choice was my life or yours and I have always and will always put you first. Know that I still love you, the truth of your biology doesn’t affect anything I have ever felt for you. I can never tell you what I know and I will do anything I can to protect you.  
X Mulder


End file.
